Las Mañanas Contigo, A Fullmetal Alchemist Fan Fic
by Aleksast
Summary: Continuación de "Escandalo en la Calle Heiss". Dejar Reviews. dedicada al foro de FMA Fan
1. Hola, Soy Edward Logan, Médico

**Las Mañanas Contigo**

_A Fullmetal Alchemist Fan Fiction_

Autor: Aleksast

Dedicado al Foro fmafan . foros . ws

DISCLAIMER: _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_, también conocida como **Full Metal Alchemist**, **FMA**, o **Hagaren** (abreviatura del japonés), es un Manga/Anime creado por Hiromu Arakawa. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus autores y co licenciados. Este escrito tiene como fines no lucrativos, sino literarios entretener al lector.

ACLARACIONES ANTES DEL FIC: Esta historia se enlaza con "Escándalo en la Calle Heiss", ambientada casi al final de ésta, considérese una extensión-relleno de la misma. Para comprender muchas cosas de este Fanfiction es recomendable leer el fic antes citado.

-----------------------

**I. Hola, Soy Edward Logan, Médico.**

Era la renovada ciudad de Aquroya, ya sin el problema del inundamiento, famosa por las góndolas y siendo un paraíso turístico en el estable país de Amestris, había algo que fuera de lo turístico llamaba la atención de los visitantes y habitantes. El doctor Edward Logan, afamado por ser un auténtico prodigio, su semblante alegre, sus ojos dorados resaltaban de su pelo corto y negro, y sus enguantadas manos, a veces se le asomaban unas ligeras marcas de insomnio debajo de sus orbes, ojeras quizá de tanto investigar para curar a sus pacientes, ese hospital era muchas veces donde llegaba a dormir, y a petición de su esposa, las enfermeras sólo trabajaban hasta las 5 de la tarde, solo un par de doctores rondaban por la noche las escasas 10 habitaciones que raramente quedaban ocupadas, dado que el doctor en jefe, Edward Logan, solucionaba muchas cosas con sus medicinas fabricadas en el laboratorio, y muchas otras traídas desde Central por paquetería estatal. Esos doctores eran quienes estaban más en el hospital atendiendo a quien acudía, y más cuando el doctor Logan sacaba a su hermosa mujer de paseo o de viaje, sin embargo, cuando se ocupaba de sus pacientes nunca se le veía molesto, al contrario, su cálida sonrisa era tranquilizante. La mañana rayaba y quien en realidad se llamaba Edward Elric, se levantó tras ser acariciado por los rayos del sol que filtraba la ventana, siempre a lado del cuerpo apacible de su compañera, Freya Ritzen, antes conocida como Riza Hawkeye.

_Eres sin duda una flor exótica, no tendría más excusa para seguir vivo, perderte sería un eterno castigo, mi hermosa y adictiva heroína, eres el narcótico que me mantiene en un estado alegre sin caída, siento volar, flotar en tu aroma exquisito, y sólo para mí, para nadie más, mágica y preciosa, es tu risa el cantar melodioso de la más bonita melodía, sinfonía que inunda mis oídos de placentero sentir, tus ojos profundos y tiernos, rojizos como los rubíes de extravagantes reliquias, tu mirada cálida y sincera, ¿Qué más podría pedir? Tu eterna paciencia y comprensión a toda hora me los otorgas, soy un loco afortunado. _

Se levantó de su cama, dando un bostezo no muy sonoro para no despertarla a ella, se limpió los ojos y se dirigió al baño, se veía irreconocible tras el tiempo que había pasado desde que huyeron de Central, los ojos del ex-alquimista mostraban satisfacción y sobre todo, plena felicidad.

Cuando hubo salido de su hermosa casa, Edward miraba con cierto aire de diversión la nota que había escrito Freya,

"Te toca llegar a hacer la cena, no olvides comprar la pasta y la salsa de tomate, y ahí abajo hay una lista completa de cosas para la casa, si no llegas con ellas a casa, te mato"

PD:Te quiero.

- Freya.

— Que buen clima hace, hasta me dan ganas de limpiar mi oficina, y darle descanso a la chica de aseo, saliendo de ahí pensaré en que cocinar — se dijo a si mismo, mientras se tomaba la barbilla — veamos, unos ravioli puede ser opción, nos encantan y tiene tiempo que no comemos eso, y puedo comprar un postre sorpresa, le gusta el chocolate, y a propósito de ello — dijo divertido — la ultima vez que comimos chocolate fue… eh, ¿Cuándo fue? — citó, memorizando mientras caminaba y viraba a la derecha — oh, claro, como olvidarlo, esa vez fue en la noche, ¿cierto? — mencionó, tomando un muy leve sonrojo tras el recuerdo repentino — como olvidarlo, esa vez se cayó el pastel encima de mí, tuvimos que limpiar el alboroto, era su cumpleaños, y ahí estaban algunos amigos de nuestra pequeña familia, aunque quizá haya extrañado a sus colegas militares, pero las cosas van así — terminó.

Ya había llegado a su consultorio, después de saludar a todos con un gesto de mano, el Dr. Logan entraba en consulta con el primer paciente.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Hola, Soy Freya Ritzen, ¡Mucho Gusto!

**Las Mañanas Contigo**

_A Fullmetal Alchemist Fan Fiction_

Autor: Aleksast

Dedicado al Foro fmafan . foros . ws

DISCLAIMER: _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_, también conocida como **Full Metal Alchemist**, **FMA**, o **Hagaren** (abreviatura del japonés), es un Manga/Anime creado por Hiromu Arakawa. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus autores y co licenciados. Este escrito tiene como fines no lucrativos, sino literarios entretener al lector.

ACLARACIONES ANTES DEL FIC: Esta historia se enlaza con "Escándalo en la Calle Heiss", ambientada casi al final de ésta, considérese una extensión-relleno de la misma. Para comprender muchas cosas de este Fanfiction es recomendable leer el fic antes citado.

-----------------------

**II. Hola, Soy Freya Ritzen, ¡Mucho gusto!**

_Las mañanas son bellas, en especial las del fin de semana, que él aprovecha para quedarse tarde en casa y salir, ver sus labios entreabiertos emitir un ligero ronquido, oír su tenue respiración, observar su imberbe mentón, el calor que emana de sí mismo, y que hace olvidar su prótesis de metal, esos minutos que le observo me son tan fantásticamente deliciosos, me recuerda a cada momento que diviso tu imagen en mi mente el porqué seguimos juntos: nos amamos más de lo que cualquier otro humano pudiera siquiera imaginar. Siento un fervor indeleble a protegerte en todo momento, a toda costa y sé que tú mismo también lo profesas por mí._

Era Riza Hawkeye, esposa del Dr. Logan, quien se levantaba apenas a las once de la mañana, había logrado acostumbrarse al horario de la bella ciudad portuaria, ahora sin inundamiento, de Aquroya, donde la gente despertaba bien entrada la mañana y por la tarde cesaban las actividades y sólo habían personas en restaurantes, áreas recreativas e inclusive la playa, todo gracias a la gran alquimista independiente Freya, quien con ayuda de su esposo logró cimentar la ciudad sobre rocas, a manera de acabar con el problema del agua, así que ahora Aquroya era un permanente lugar turístico, la antigua roba reliquias, Psiren, había sido capturada y encarcelada en algún lugar de Amestris.

— Que buen clima, y a buena hora que es — murmuró, viendo a su perro azabache menear la cola junto a la cabecera del catre — Buenos días perrito — le dijo a su mascota con un tono dulce, mientras emprendía el paso al vestidor, algo casual en ella era su capa negra, con el gorro descubierto, cubriendo de la espalda a las piernas de la ex teniente, que vestía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cafés, como era su costumbre, un mechón de su largo pelo suelto adornaba parte de la frente de la mujer.

Ya vestida apresuraba el paso a salir de la casa, no sin antes dejarle de comer y beber al perro, al local a una escasa cuadra de su hogar, y como alumna consagrada de Edward, sabía como hacer algunos juguetes y adornos de cantera, que le era traída de un pueblo vecino, y evidentemente ella era una agraciada comerciante, administrada e impecable, igual que el lote en el que vendía sus creaciones, inclusive algunos militares que vacacionaban en temporadas consideraban como indispensable en el viaje visitar su tienda, y que todos en la ciudad sabían con precisión que sólo había de abrir los viernes.

— ¿Me pregunto si Edward habrá desayunado? — con una leve sonrisa se mencionó, imaginando a Edward comer muy poco por el trabajo que le pudiere llegar, y al mismo tiempo abriendo las puertas del establecimiento — ahora que va a cocinar y hacer las compras, quizá tenga tiempo para practicar alquimia después de cerrar… que gracioso, me siento como una niña, como cuando el descubrió la alquimia por vez primera, oh — suspiró recordando su primer encuentro — la primera vez que nos besamos.

Entraba en unos momentos una amiga de ella de nombre Joane, vestía un lindo vestido azul cielo, que conocía a Freya desde que se había mudado, se habían conocido una tarde en las compras.

— Oye Freya, deberías ver que feliz estaba el Dr. Logan cuando llegó, fui a dejarle unos bocadillos, sé que no se debe hacer en un hospital, pero me preocupa al igual que a ti que esté comiendo menos — dijo divertida, mientras la otra tenía el ceño fruncido.

— preocupada igual que yo ¿eh? —

— Si… bueno, no lo tomes a mal, pero el Dr. Logan también me preocupa, me quedaría en un profundo luto si tú enviudas —

— espero que no más de lo necesario, Joane, no más de lo necesario, podría insinuar que te atrae mi marido —

— eh… — rió nerviosa — jamás me atrevería a hacer algo indecente con el Dr. Logan es solo que… — suspendió, para aminorar su sonrojo — pues es un joven doctor y excelente para ser tan joven, y amable, y adorable, y sonriente y…. —

— mide tus comentarios, aumentas mis sospechas que te le quieres insinuar a mi esposo, Edward es así desde que le conozco, y cuando niño fue un prodigio, yo le conocí cuando tenía 13 años — puntualizó la mayor de ambas. Es menester también mencionar que Joane Fleerova era casi de la edad de Edward, joven y a veces torpe, pero siempre cariñosa y comprensiva. En efecto, el doctor Edward Logan, antes Elric, le atraía en sobremanera, pero siempre le trató como a un amigo, pues la salvó de morir hacía unos meses, y había notado que su brazo derecho no era normal, así que le había tomado afecto fraternal, aunque a veces se ensimismara en sus románticos pensamientos, sabiendo que para mal era el "esposo" de Freya, aunque formalmente no lo era, no se habían casado, aún.

— Y bien, supongo que aceptaras ser madrina de anillos en la boda, ¿cierto? — dijo Freya, cambiando el tema

— ¿Qué? — grito exaltada y sorprendida, eso era una sentencia que iba a llegar tarde o temprano, pero jamás supuso que tan pronto.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. III ¡Dilema en el Comedor!

**Las Mañanas Contigo**

_A Fullmetal Alchemist Fan Fiction_

Autor: Aleksast

Dedicado al Foro fmafan . foros . ws

DISCLAIMER: _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_, también conocida como **Full Metal Alchemist**, **FMA**, o **Hagaren** (abreviatura del japonés), es un Manga/Anime creado por Hiromu Arakawa. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus autores y co licenciados. Este escrito tiene como fines no lucrativos, sino literarios entretener al lector.

ACLARACIONES ANTES DEL FIC: Esta historia se enlaza con "Escándalo en la Calle Heiss", ambientada casi al final de ésta, considérese una extensión-relleno de la misma. Para comprender muchas cosas de este Fanfiction es recomendable leer el fic antes citado.

-----------------------

**III. ¡Dilema en el Comedor!**

Era de mañana en el hospital, el popular y galante doctor Edward Logan entraba desde el área de espera hasta su consultorio, donde también se hacían los diferenciales con el par doctores en turno, la oficina, que quedaba a lado del consultorio, era simple pero acogedora, un escritorio de madera con dos plumas estilizadas de tinta, un estetoscopio en el cajón y debajo de éste, los fármacos refrigerados, en caso de que se llegasen a usar. Edward entró saludando a la enfermera que hacía también de recepcionista cuando las demás aún no llegaban, su par de flequillos en la frente y su acostumbrado sombrero a la moda le hacían ver, de alguna forma, muy gracioso, el traje grisáceo era sustituido por una bata blanca de algodón, los guantes blancos de tela se cambiaban por unos de látex, su sombrero en cofia, y así sucesivamente, el pelo corto del doctor, negro azabache, destellaba un brillo que a mas de una de las jovencitas que veía en la calle deslumbraba, ya que se había cambiado en su oficina, salió a atender a el primer paciente, un hombre con mucho resfriado, le tomó su pulso y le revisó la garganta, un chequeo rutinario en estos casos, a él le apasionaba observar las amígdalas, y así se las revisó con una pequeña linterna, viendo la evidente inflamación de éstas. — Al parecer se ha descuidado del frío, quizás deba pasar un tiempo en reposo — le dijo mientras le acercaba unos frascos y garabateaba una receta médica —esta es la dosis, solo se puede tomar con agua, y para el frio le recomendaría un trago de ginebra, solo un trago ¿eh? No queremos complicaciones con su hígado — bromeó él, dando una sonrisa que denotaba su diversión, lo que contagió al paciente de felicidad y le iluminó la cara.

— le agradezco mucho doctor — dijo el anciano haciendo una corta reverencia con la mano.

— no hay de que, estoy para ayudarlo — dijo el pelinegro.

Se alejó pagando las medicinas y la consulta con la recepcionista, mientras tanto, volviendo con Freya…

— ¿Qué? — dijo exaltada Joane

— ¿Qué sucede, sorprendida? Un día que otro nos íbamos a casar, así que pensamos que la fecha perfecta sería el 15 de Junio — dijo la mayor de ambos, con la mirada interesada de una mujer que chismea con otra — además, cuando nazca nuestro primer hijo, deberás de cuidar de él cuando nos vayamos a descansar a algún lugar, además serías madrina de nuestro hijo, ¿no te gustaría? Serías más cercana a la familia y conviviríamos mucho más además — interrumpió sagazmente y le dio una mirada maquiavélica — además, así veré que no te vayas a pasar de lista con Ed.

— no, para nada, ¿me crees aún capaz de hacerle algo a tu esposo? Ni que él lo hiciera permisible, ¡digo! Ni que yo fuera una insolente — dijo la otra, lo que causó una gota de sudor correr por la nuca de la "Sra. de Logan" — tengo que hacer las compras para mamá.

— que tengas buen día, Joane — la despidió con una sonrisa triunfal y un tradicional gesto con la mano.

El día se fue sin mucha novedad, algunos pacientes que Edward revisaba con un interés morrocotudo, como un niño con un nuevo juguete, solamente que con la profesionalidad médica que solo el antiguo alquimista de acero lograba obtener, hasta bien entrada la tarde, el sol barnizaba de dorado los blancos edificios y casas de Aquroya, — hora de salir a por los víveres — musitó Edward — unos ravioli y un flan, eso haré de cenar, de tomar una rica sangría, con su toque de vodka, para celebrar que pronto nos vamos a casar — tarareó — debo llegar antes que ella, cortaré por el callejón de allá.

Y así, como alma que lleva el diablo corría nuestro protagonista, compró todo en el mercado, que estaba a punto de cerrar, incluso aprovecho el dos por uno en latería de la tienda de Vince Fender, el viejo cascarrabias que presumía de sus viejos días de marinero, y que el doctor recordaba bien pues le practicó endodoncia, como él decía "En esta ciudad hay que saber de todo, incluso traer un niño al mundo". Cuando llegó a la casa, entró y con una enigmática rapidez logró poner las cosas en orden, mientras preparaba con avidez la salsa para el platillo, cuando llego ella.

— buenas noches amorcito, ¿te has divertido en el trabajo? — pregunto una cansada mujer de ojos rojizos, su esposa.

— ¡debías haber visto la cara que puso el viejo Vince! Su hija, Joane, estaba en el despachador y no ha evitado saludarme y acallar un suspirillo, se había puesto roja como tomate, ¿sabrás que le pasa? Me contó que ya le diste el notición de la boda, y la fecha, se suponía que iba a ser sorpresa — le reprochó sarcásticamente Edward.

— supones bien, pero pienso recompensarte ese descuido — dijo seductoramente, mientras rodeaba por el cintura.

— um… — suspiró — también tengo hambre de eso también, pero creo que unos ravioli antes no caerían mal, le he puesto camarones…

Ambas bocas se rozaron, lenta y tiernamente, sin duda pintaba para ser una noche excepcional.


	4. Final Original

**Las Mañanas Contigo; Capitulo Final**

_Le recordamos que esta historia usa personajes del Manga/Anime Fullmetal Alchemist, que pertenece a su respectiva autora y a sus colicenciados. Esta historia tiene como fines no lucrativos entretener al lector. _

Era de mañana y las campanas redoblan alegres, el despertar de los comerciantes y de nuestro queridísimo Dr. Logan, el amanecer blanquecino de cielo despejado, "los mariachis terminaban su repertorio y las cantinas cerraban las puertas solemnemente, bajo un dulce aire de armonía" y por último, la capilla lista para el celebre al rayar el medio día, el novio descansaba de su rutina entre estetoscopios y jeringas vacías, la novia de rojos cabellos y tierna mirada estaba lista para la ceremonia, Joane asistia a los dos, con sumo jolgorio, él se veia como un hombre de moda, un traje negro con la corbata roja, lo cual causaba un gracioso sonrojo en la menor de los tres, parecía cumplirse un capitulo importante en la vida de Edward, pero algo fue lo que pinto de otro color el día.

- Tú, ¿por que andas aqui? ¡Contestame maldito! - dijo un furibundo ojigris, con su habitual coleta, y evidentemente iracundo.

- Alphonse... esa pregunta bien te la haría yo, te presento a mi futura esposa, la que conociste como Riza Hawkeye, ahora Freya Ritzen... - decía tranquilo Edward.

- Ya lo venía venir, bien, preguntas por que mi visita... vine a... matarte – la ultima palabra apenas se oyo pero fue bien percibida por ambos novios, el menor de los Elrics tenía un revolver en mano, lo que hizo reaccionar a Edward, poniendo en su mano en la pistola que traía en el cinto.

- podríamos arreglar esto con un trago, pero como veo estás muy dispuesto a disparar ese gatillo, antes que te vayas con las manos ensangrentadas, te voy a pedir disculpas si mi ausencia te a provocado agravio alguno, vete enterando que siempre serás mi hermano, este vivo o este muerto, que te quede dentro de la cabeza... otra cosa, a mi me vas a matar tú, no quiero que mi esposa tenga que ver en esto, si vas a disparar, que sea afuera, y que todos se vayan enterado quien asesinó a Edward Logan, por que para que lo sepas, yo he hecho mucho por esta gente, y si tu me vienes a quitar la vida así de facil, pues minimo haste una idea de la gravedad de tu delito – dijo Edward tomando su pistola en mano, se sabía que el Dr. Logan era un tipo amable, pero no por eso cobarde.

Salieron a la plaza, como lo convenido, vaciaron sus armas para que quedase solo un tiro, y en una cuestion de segundos, Edward caía de un balazo cerca del corazón, pero por un pelo no murió, había disparado antes y le había desviado la bala, y esta le dió en la mano.

- miranos, ¿no te da poquita verguenza ser tan malo con el arma siendo de la KGB? Ahora, que vas a hacer ya que los dos seguimos vivos... - dijo Ed, mirando el automail que le salvó la vida.

- pues ya cumplí con las ordenes, ahora esto va por mi cuenta, quiero que te cases y que seas feliz, en un año, quiza dos, nos mudamos Winry, mis hijos y yo para acá, quiero que veas a tus sobrinos, y que me perdones por arruinar tu boda así... - dijo el menor

- ¿arruinarla? No si esto se puso mejor, parecia una pelicula de las extranjeras, para que veas que no soy cobarde, que eso era lo que querías saber... no... tu sabías que te iba a desviar el tiro, bueno, me da gusto que recapacites... siempre fuiste de lento aprendizaje hermanito... - dijo burlón el peli negro.

Las bodas se celebraron como ya estaban dispuestas, y los novios vivieron felices, ella proxima a ser madre y el sin saberlo.


End file.
